


My Ice Hero

by LadyKatt26



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Russian Mafia, Yakuza, Yakuza Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatt26/pseuds/LadyKatt26
Summary: It a cross over with Yuri on Ice and My hero Academia. It will be a mafia AU
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	My Ice Hero

Izuku was glad to finally be getting off the plane. After a 17hr flight from JFK to St. Petersburg, Russia the young omega was tired. It was the first time in his 21 years of life that his father, Yagi Toshinori, the godfather of the mafia in America. Let him travel without his Alpha father by his side. Izuku was in Russia to visit his best friend and older brother in all but blood Viktor Nikiforov, the Phakan of the Russian mafia. 

The first thing the omega did was stretch out his 5’5 frame and head to the baggage area to claim his luggage from the carousel. After collecting his bag, he went to find his brother's junior, a man by the name of Yuri Plisetsky. 

The green-haired man walked through the terminal like he owned the place and never saw the looks that he got from the alphas that were at the airport. Izuku is a beautiful young man that stood at 5’5 with soft curly green hair, that was cut in an undercut fashion. With the most sparkling green eyes. Many alphas have described his eyes as more beautiful than emeralds. After a ten-minute walk, Izuku walked outside to see if he could find Yuri.

“Zuzu, there you are. I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to hunt you down or something.” Izuku heard yelled at him from a tall blonde man with green eyes. Wearing a black dress shirt and pants.

“Ah Yuri, yes here I am. Please call off the search dogs. I do not want this to be the only time my father lets me travel alone.” Izuku says back with a slight giggle. 

“Oh yes, what a shame to have to travel with alpha at all times. I swear if it was not for me already being claimed by Otabeck, Viktor would never have let me come and get you on my own either. Sometimes I think it is a curse to be an omega.” Yuri says continues the conversation.

“Yes, sometimes it is, but this is my chance to prove to my father that I do not need to be constantly supervised. I mean what is with all the self-defense and weapons lessons if I never get the chance to use them.”

“Hahaha, oh Zuzu you crack me up. Come on let’s get in the car before Viktor starts to worry we both have been kidnapped or something.”

“Yes, let’s go. I am so tired from the flight. How long till we get to the main house?” Izuku asks.

“It will take about an hour to get there or so depending on traffic. Take a nap if you want I do not mind a quiet drive. I will wake you when we get there.”

“OK, Thanks, Yuri. I will take you up on that offer.” With that, the to walked over to the black SUV and Yuri pulls out of the airport into the flow of traffic.


End file.
